A printed circuit board can be screwed onto different components, using screw heads, for example. Due to tolerances, the screw heads may be of different heights. In order to compensate for such height differences, spacers or flexible components such as rubber washers may be used.
With this background, the present disclosure creates a mounting device for fastening a printed circuit board onto a carrier, a circuit device and a method for fastening the printed circuit board onto a carrier, in accordance with the independent claims. Advantageous designs can be derived from the dependent claims, and the following description.